


Well, If They Say So...

by Jamento



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Johnny's POV, M/M, first fic!!, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamento/pseuds/Jamento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny learnt to expect weird things to happen whenever Peter was involved, but that's all part of the fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, If They Say So...

Sitting on the ledge of one of the many skyscrapers that made up New York City, Johnny looked the definition of miserable. It's not that the situation he was in was a great, life altering, dramatic predicament that requires such disfiguring of a pretty face like his.

It was just that Peter was late, after he specifically promised he wouldn't. And no matter how many times Johnny would tell himself that anger would be a far more suitable emotion, or how many times he thought that instead of sulking like a little kid who just got scolded (Johnny was very familiar with that simile), it would be so much better to just shoot Peter with a few fireballs and watch him run around like the stupid, annoying, lose-

Okay, truth is he's hurt, so therefore sulking like the little kid that he truly is.

And he has accepted it. 

So as of now Johnny's on the market for a new best friend, since spiderman was too much of a loser to realize how loyal and awesome he is. How hard could it be anyway? Peter didn't really set the bar high, since he sucked when it came to everything, especially video gaming. He kept complaining that the buttons stuck to his fingers but Johnny knew otherwise. 

After a few minutes passed, he had decided on just going home and calling up some people his phone remembers better than him, but as he was getting up and stretching for the flight back home, he saw movement coming towards him from behind. Before Johnny could react, he was caught in a headlock with spidey spitting nonsense about how sweet Johnny was for waiting.

"Get off" he grumbled as his skin began radiating with heat, "woah, cool down. I was just teasing," Spiderman said as he backed off, the smirk Johnny could easily hear in his voice did nothing to help him "cool down". Maybe he was up to throw a few fireballs in spidey's direction after all. 

Just as fast as his hand light up they distinguished, "rough night?" Was all Johnny could say after seeing the state Spiderman was in.

"You could say that." He responded, slumping a bit as the exhaustion finally caught up to him.

"Wanna come back to my place?" Johnny asked, completely forgetting that he was supposed to not be Spiderman's friend anymore.

A barely noticed shrug and a slow nod was all that came from spidey, he just kept looking up ahead as if he wasn't really there. Johnny huffed angrily; if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was not having all the attention on him, so he did what any reasonable spoiled adolescent would, and brought the lights back on him. 

"Well, we should get going if we want to fit enough time to play video games and rip on Ben," and with that he flamed on, grabbed Peter under his arms, and shot up into to the clouded skies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Peter yelled, trying to get Johnny's grip to loosen. Johnny sighed quietly before looking down into spidey's mask, where he knew an irritated face laid behind, thank god for masks. "don't worry, I won't drop you," Johnny teasingly cooed giving Peter one of his flawless smile, which will probably go unseen as his face was currently in flames, "promise."

Peter kept squirming and complaining in an annoying voice as they flew. Which made it way harder for Johnny to keep said promise, but he did and he won't ever not be proud of himself for it. 

As they descended, Peter became even more irritating if that was possible.

"Are you actually trying to make me drop you," Johnny grumbled, a bit preoccupied with trying to get them safely on the ground without burning any surrounding trees again.

"I don't even understand why you picked me up in the first place. I have my own trademark way of transporting, thank you very much." Peter told him as he finally stopped moving around. 

"You were barely awake; the way I see it I was only doing my superhero duties. What we don't need is another accident with a squished bug and a whole lot of webbing." Johnny explained, once they finally landed, and with no casualties! Johnny threw Peter a prideful smile, who, instead of joining Johnny in celebration, shook his head before looking around them suspiciously, Johnny raised a questioning brow but was ignored. Peter then replied with what Johnny could only imagine was the millionth of a trillionth time, "spiders aren't bugs, Johnny, they're-""hush, honey no one cares" Johnny interrupted already leading Peter inside.

Standing in the elevator Johnny noted the nice music it was quietly humming, but it wasn't like he could enjoy the soothing but kinda on the tasteless side music that only elevators provided because the idiot beside him kept twitching like a drug addict having withdrawls. Johnny was about to blow up.

"Enough! Why are you acting like an over caffeinated chihuahua?!" Johnny loudly asked, mind you, he wasn't yelling that would be ungentlemanlike of him. Yes that is a word, just like unladylike. Search it up.

"Too much adrenaline?" Pete attempted, Johnny gave him an unconvinced look.

"You jumped off buildings twice the height I flew." 

Peter in respond averted his gaze and began whistling off tone to the elevator music, and as he kept stalling they had inevitably reached Johnny's floor. The angels singing in Petes relieved expression were not as subtle as Peter probably thought.

"So how about the video games and pranking I was promised?" Peter asked, very noticeably changing the subject.

Johnny shrugged, knowing Peter will tell him if it's really important sooner than later. Putting on a little bit of a forced smile Johnny replied,"you know how I am a man of my word," and let Peter go in first.

It was two hours before Peter cracked, and it was all kinds of nasty. 

They were just sitting on Johnny's overly expensive but very comfortable couch playing a generic zombie apocalypse game, Johnny was winning or course, when he made a stupid remark he doesn't even remember what about that had made Peter start yelling all kinds of obscurities at poor confused Johnny. Very ungentlemanlike. 

"How did you even come up with these insults? I mean, I've never been compared to a walrus's stache, how do I even react to that." Johnny asked confused beyond reason.

"I just!.... I can't....." Peter slumped onto Johnny's expensive couch and quietly mumbled, "someone's out to get me." 

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Johnny was shocked. Not from the fact that Peter had someone out for his blood. His jokes annoyed a lot of people, Johnny included. It was understandable. The shock was mainly due to Peter being so open with his problems, which happens only in very weird occasions, Johnny noted.

"Because! I don't know... I didn't want you getting involved. I knew we would be safe here, with you're laser windows and all. It wasn't your trouble and I thought it be best to keep it to myself," Johnny rolled his eyes at the predictable statement, "it wasn't until you made that stupid joke about me being a terrible hitman that it all flooded out." Peter added a little sourly after noticing Johnny's obvious lack of sympathy.

An unimpressed glance was shot Peter's way,"we don't have laser windows." Johnny also just realized Peter was still fully dressed as spiderman, "So... is that why you didn't take off you're mask?" Peter just looked up at Johnny with an impression Johnny could clearly tell was patronizing.

Johnny punched Peter's shoulder annoyed, "I'm trying to help you here, even after you called my hair stupid seven times. Be grateful." Peter just sighed, not even giving him a thank you. Deciding on just giving Peter a break, he's a good friend like that, he sat down next to him and began rubbing his back comforting.

Peter leaned into the touch sighing once more in relief, "I couldn't go home, can't risk hurting anyone." He then stated looking desperately at Johnny for help, or he liked to think so, it's kinda hard to read Peter's expressions through his mask sometimes.

"Any leads?" Johnny tried, but after receiving a quite, "no," he grabbed Peter by the arm and began heading towards Reed's lab.

Johnny wasn't surprised at how energetic Peter became once they reached the lab. What a geek. "Are we going to borrow Reeds dimension gun? Please tell me we're borrowing the dimension gun." Peter pleaded, but made no effort to go find the dimension gun.

"No. That will probably never happen again." Johnny said a bit preoccupied with searching. Peter pouted unsatisfied, but his clear expression of displeasure went unnoticed by Johnny as he was too busy trying to pick up a large machine from under one of Reed's counters. Emphasize on trying.

"Ugh, come here and be of some type of use." Johnny grunted, as he kept trying to move the huge chunk of metal. It wouldn't even budge.

"I'm ok just watching." Peter replied but came when Johnny began eliciting weird noises. Untangling Johnny's arms that were wrapped around the machine, Peter then picked it up with one hand. Johnny's, "show off," remark, went unnoticed as Peter was too busy analyzing the large piece of metal.

"What is this?" He asked turning the contraption around, it's large size made Peter's movements a bit awkward.

"This thing is going to help us find out who's after you." Johnny stated smugly.

"How?" Peter asked skeptical of Johnny's sureness.

"Secret." He replied, chuckling lightly at the obvious annoyed look Peter was giving him through his mask. "Come. We'll need snacks." Johnny added leaving the laboratory, Peter at hand.

Rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, Johnny was able to gather two bags of organic baked sweet potato chips and water bottles. Sometimes he really hated they're healthy dietary plan Sue forced on.

"Why exactly do we need this stuff for?" Peter asked sitting on the counter leaning against the device that sat beside him.

"Stakeout." Johnny replied grinning widely.

Five minutes later they were up on the Baxter buildings roof sitting beside the large machine with two empty bags of chips.

"I'm bored."Peter concluded swinging his legs off the ledge as he popped the empty bag.

"We have to make sure this person, whoever they are, knows you're here." Johnny voiced his thoughts, looking down at the busy streets and feeling unsure that they will ever find the stalker among the millions of residences.

"Just write on the sky then, like you always do." Peter replied off handedly, finishing off Johnny's water. 

"Too obvious." Johnny mumbled, still a bit lost in his thoughts, before looking back at Pete, "aren't you supposed to be the smar- Hey! That was mine!" 

Johnny was starting to wonder why he always had to be so heroic, he'd much rather be inside finishing the last season of Dancing with the Stars he had missed.

"Sorry." 

"Ughhh. I can't do this anymore you're too annoying." Johnny complained which just got him a careless shrugged shoulder from the other. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Johnny thinking of other ways to help Peter with his problem while Peter, actually Johnny didn't know what Peter was thinking, probably math.

"We have to take a more physical approach." He told Peter trying to bring the other back from his thoughts.

"What was the machine even supposed to do?" Peter asked pointing to the machine with Johnny's empty water bottle, completely ignoring Johnny's last statement.

"I don't even really know. Reed said he made it because some evil aliens were after him. He also said something about how I had to pay close attention to what he says next, so naturally I lost focus after that." Johnny offhandedly replied, thinking mainly on how to trap a hitman. 

"What?" He asked after catching Peter clearly looking at him disapprovingly.

"For all we know you could've just exploded a whole planet." Peter condescended Johnny.

"Me?! You were just as much part of this! You were the one to press the on button." Johnny replied flabbergasted at the remark.

"What? I didn't know! I gave you my trust and this is how you repay me? Throw me under a bus while you're at it." Peter stood up crossing his arms.

"You don't know how desperately I want to right now." Johnny retorted, body heat raising.

That was when the machine began vibrating and buzzing. Peter jumped back while Johnny quickly stood up and began slowly walking towards it.

"Target acquired. Initiating prolonged sequence." A robotic voice was heard through the loud buzzing.

"What did you do?" Johnny asked, clearly ready to blame Peter for messing up like he always does. He is not below bringing up Peter's past.

"Nothing! I was just standing beside it." Peter replied, looking a bit insulted.

"Maybe it sensed your-" but Johnny's witty remark was cut off by the machine changing form and jumping off the building. Peter, without thinking even once, jumped right after it yelling at Johnny to come as well. Clearly the only logical thing to do was to join in on the chase.

Chasing a robot through New York was way harder then what Johnny would've imagined. Not that he actually thought of this ever occurring, ever. But if he had, it would have never been this frustrating.

Peter was a bit ahead, but Johnny didn't care as long as he was in Johnny's view. Then he heard pedestrian screams and booked it.

He landed to just catching Peter jumping onto the robot as it threw someone Johnny couldn't distinguish onto a wall. Running against the current of people, he didn't dare flame on, he reached whoever was lying on the floor and turned them to face him. Johnny let out a frustrated sigh when he was unable to recognize the young woman. Maybe Peter would have better luck. 

"A little help here would be great." Peter strained as the robot caught hold of his leg and wiped him forward throwing him straight into the concrete. He cracked the ground beneath him and groaned out in pain. 

"A little?" Johnny teased back unable to help himself, after setting the unconscious woman in a more comfortable position. He than ran towards the robot and hit it with a fire engulfed fist, while Spiderman recuperated. The robot came out unscathed. Why did Reed have to think of everything?

Johnny began frantically looking around for ideas on what to do next, while the robot went for round two with the unconscious person and inevitably being blocked by SpiderMan. 

Johnny seeing the robot slow down as if it was calculating the woman gave Johnny an idea. He quickly launched towards Spiderman and the unconscious stalker and firmly grabbed her by the wrist before yelling at the robot. "She's no longer a threat! You are done." He hoped to god this would work. 

"Target secured. Task successfully completed." Johnny sighed in pure relief.

"That easy?" Peter asked as he wearily walked over to where Johnny stood.

"This is a good guys weapon, Reed would never have made something to kill." Johnny answered overly confident, before looking over at Peter to see him slouching a bit, "you okay?" He added softer.

"Fine." Peter tersely replied before moving toward the so called hitman, or more like, hitwoman. 

"So who is that?" Johnny acquired. 

"Well, judging from her shield uniform, I guess it's safe to say she's an agent of shield." Peter responded sarcastically.

"Yea, well I was too busy saving you're dumb ass from the robot to notice such a small detail." Johnny said, smiling brightly at the evident unamused look Peter was giving him. "You're bleeding." Johnny added before Peter could retort.

Peter, unable to process much after being thrown one too many times could only respond with a unintelligent, "what?" 

"You're bleeding." Johnny said again pointing towards Peter's arm where a deep gash was evidently spewing blood. "Oh." Peter said.

Johnny gave him a worried look before instructing, "Let's get back to the Baxter building to fix it, take her too we don't know how badly she's injured. Oh and the robot, let's not forget that." 

And as Johnny picked the agent carefully up, Peter did the exact opposite with the machine. 

"Careful! We still have to return it without Reed noticing we took it." Johnny harshly scorned Peter who shrugged replying, "says the one who punched it with a fiery fist a few minutes ago." And if Johnny had stuck out his tongue in a childish manner he had every right to do so.

Back at the Baxter building Peter sat in front of the agent, keeping an eye on her, while Johnny went to get the overly used aiding kit. 

"Are we going to tie her up?" Johnny questioned as he entered the room.

"I don't know should we?" Peter asked back looking at Johnny as he sat down next to Peter and began rolling up the other's sleeve.

"Well, we don't know if she has any super powers, and I for one don't want to look like an idiot if she rips the rope we tie her in." Johnny said as he began tending to Peter's arm.

"Yeah you see, it's like super villains don't even think about that. You wouldn't know how many times that's happened to me." Peter replied thoughtfully, "ach, be more gentle. That stuff stings, Johnny." Johnny rolled his eyes but did as asked.

"So how about that apology, huh?" Johnny said looking at Peter after he finished wrapping his wounded arm.

"What apology?" Peter glancing over at Johnny skeptically.

"Oh, you know, for the whole accusing me for exploding a non existent planet." Johnny innocently answered.

"I actually thought you did! You told me to turn on a machine that even you didn't know what it did." Peter snapped back, which caused the lady to groan and shift, shocking both into silence as they slowly swapping glances with each other and the somewhat unconscious agent, not knowing what exactly to do.

"We need Sue." Peter whispered toward Johnny not taking his eyes off of the agent.

"Yea I'll go get her." Johnny quietly replied before running down the hall to get his big sister.

What Johnny forgot to consider was that when you call on one fantastic four, you could bet the rest will come as well.

"Seriously Johnny, we just got on good terms with shield and this is what you do?" Sue asked already knowing full well what Johnny's reply would be.

"I didn't mean to!" Sue scoffed.

"How did you find her anyway?" Reed inquired.

Johnny panicked,"um well, it's kinda a long story," he replied before looking straight ahead and adding,"Where's Ben anyway?" to change the subject. 

"On a date, or something. I really don't care, we have more important things to worry about Johnny." Sue answered with a look of annoyance targeted at Johnny. He pretended not to notice.

They entered the room to Peter fighting the agent over a huge gun. 

"Woah, woah you two need to calm down." Reed instructed as he stretched his arms and separated the two. Sue picked up the gun, examining it.

"Yup, it's a shield product." Sue conformed annoyed. Reed released Peter but still had a grasp on the agent, who was trying her best to escape.

"What happened?" Johnny asked Peter in a condescending tone, because really he was only gone for two minutes. 

"What do you think happened? she woke up, I said hi, then she pulled out this huge gun out of nowhere and began shooting me!" Peter exclaimed breathing heavily, if Johnny didn't know better he would say the exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

Susan cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention back at the matter at hand. Analyzing the situation she then gave that look that Johnny knew far too well as interrogation time. She placed the gun far from the agent and carefully approached her."Hello, my name is Susan, may I ask yours?" Sue asked taking a friendly demeanor, Johnny was disappointed he liked it better when she played bad cop.

"Doesn't matter." She replied harshly.

"Why do agents always have to act like thier in their terrible twos?" Johnny asked unaffected by Ms. Agent's cold glare. To him it was another regular Sunday. 

"That's quite hypocritical of you to say, Johnny." Sue replies which causes the agent to smirk smugly at Johnny, he huffed but kept quite as Peter began leaning against him. It wasn't like he couldn't come up with some awesome insult, because he so could, it was just that he was worried for the guy and clearly Peter was needing of his full attention. 

"Would it be possible to keep this situation between us?" Susan asked the agent, tone fairly confident after getting her brother to shut up.

"No." 

Johnny loudly snickered towards his sister for her second failed attempt, who let out a stress filled sigh before continuing the interrogation. "Why-" but she was cut of by Reed's own question, "Is that my fantastic finder 2.0?" Which sadly was not directed at the agent, if his glare towards Johnny was of any indication.

Johnny snorted, "fantastic finder? You're really loosing your touch Reed." Susan cleared her throat and motioned the other two to stop, but Reed was paying no attention to her. With her second attempt resulting the same she looked apologetic towards the agent which Johnny didn't see why she should. This all was ms. Agents fault anyway.

"I keep telling you not to touch my inventions, Johnny. You never seem to understand the potential dangers some of my creations can inflict. Stop doing it!" Reed began scolding Johnny.

"Reed! Stop! Yell at Johnny some other time. Right now we need to figure out what to do with the shield agent." Sue instructed Reed, as she finally decided to help Johnny. Which he was very grateful for, when Reed gets really angry this one vein on his neck pops out and to say that its the most disturbing thing he has seen would be an understatement.

As they all calmed down, Johnny though it would be an opportune time to suggest his idea,"Ok let's just keep her here until something happens."

"Something like what Johnny? A war between heroes?" Sue snapped back, apparently everyone was not as calm as they looked.

"One person missing wouldn't cause a war, Sue." Johnny haughtily replied.

"World war one kinda did." Peter replied dazedly, leaning far too heavily onto Johnny.

"Really?" Johnny asked, a bit skeptical due to Peters state. 

"As... easily conveyed a plan as Johnny's is we should come up with a more efficient one. My arm sadly, is not a stable solution," Reed told the others as the agent began taking desperate measure to escape. Johnny winced when she began biting.

They stayed in that room for almost ten minutes, and Johnny had reached his limit. He had never been this long in one place, but the agent just wouldn't talk and Johnny couldn't take it anymore. 

"This is so boring." Johnny whined, shifting a bit to accommodate Peter, after realizing he had fallen asleep and was practically falling onto Johnny. "I think we should tie her up," he declared already done with the situation. "No offense." He added after noticing the glare he was receiving from the agent.

"I believe taking her back to shield and asking Fury our questions would be more efficient." Reed replied tiredly.

"Yea, it will be better to just give her back now, then to add salt to injury." Sue added, also at her limit with the agent problem.

"No! You can't!" Came the agent distraught. This caught Sue's attention, "Why?" She inquired immediately after the outburst. The agent was clearly panicking, but after much self infliction she reluctantly mumbled,"this is more of a personal business."

"Then we are going to report you. You do know this is against the shields code." Sue replied in all seriousness. Johnny began getting excited again, since Sue always made a better bad cop.

"Spidey wake up. It's getting good." Johnny whispered to where he guessed was Peter's ear, shaking him harshly. Peter jolted upwards.

"What's good?" He asked loudly, interrupting Susan's interrogation. Once he noticed all the glares were directed at him he sheepishly gave his apologies, Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the encounter, which too got him a few annoyed looks, and an elbow to his rib.

"Come." Reed said bringing back the attention. "We are going to the helicarrier," He then ordered the rest as he began heading for the fantasticopter in a hurry. 

Susan held Peter back, which caught Johnny's attention and he also stayed in the room. "You don't need to come with us, we can handle it from here." Sue told Peter weary of his health. 

"Nah I'm good. Thanks though." He responded kindly, yet there was a bit of a tired undertone that suggested otherwise.

"Sue's right Pete, you'll make a lot of mistakes in this state. Well, more than usual." Johnny added sympathetically.

"Thanks Johnny." Peter's sarcasm was not lost with Susan, who shook her head smiling slightly.

Just as they were exiting the common room, Johnny bumped into Reed who was empty handed. 

"What the heck, Reed!" Johnny yelled, at his limit with this whole agent issue.

"Oh, good you found them." Reed said to Susan relived.

"I never left thier side?" Sue asked trying to promote where Reed's thoughts were.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Reed questioned confused.

"Why did you let the agent go?" Johnny incredulously asked.

"I didn't. She escaped tricking Susan into my grasp." Reed explained. This caused even more confusion before Peter loudly gasped catching the attention of the other three. 

"Reed, who am I?" Peter asked cautiously.

"What? As in who you identify out of your uniform?" Reed inquired still very confused, Peter nodded slowly.

"Well, Peter Parker of course, but I don't see how that has to do with anything." Reed replied.

Peter sighed in relief before motioning the others to follow him. As they entered the kitchen he began looking frantically. 

"What are you looking for?" Johnny asked so he could help find whatever Peter needed desperately from the kitchen to catch the culprit. He didn't really understand, the knifes were clearly on the corner counter.

"A pen." He replied off handed, before victoriously cheering when he found one. "Ok everyone give me your arms." Peter ordered unclipping the pens lid over dramatically, if asked Johnny.

Peter began drawing on each wrist two small stars. "We need to be cautious of showing our wrists. Only when it is really needed, like life altering, do we show them. Ok?" He tells the rest.

"Okay, but why?" Sue asked covering her wrist.

"Because we're dealing with the chameleon." Peter gravely answered. Johnny gasped just for the added affects.

They had split up half an hour ago, to 'cover more ground' as Sue had said, but Johnny was really regretting doing so after meeting up with Ben. 

"Ummm...." Johnny stalled, hoping someone would come rescue him. Jeez, this chameleon guy is really getting under his skin. 

Surprised by Johnny's reactions Ben rose a boulder shaped eyebrow. Johnny cleared his throat and smoothed his hair before asking a bit shaky, "how was your, uh...date?" He couldn't help but wince at how obvious he was.

"Ya doin' ok?" Ben asked clearly not buying Johnny's attempt at conversation.

"Yea, of course. Totally fine, one hundred percent... good." Johnny said glancing at the door every other second. Another throat clearing from Johnny caused Ben to also look at the door, finding nothing there he looked back at Johnny confused.

"Yer sure?" He added skeptically and Johnny was having difficulties finding other ways to lie that he was; thankfully spiderman walked in and gave Johnny an idea. 

"Yea, I was just looking for spidey, and there he is! Okay I'm leaving now, hope you had a good time on your date or whatever, bye!" Johnny speedily explained before jogging towards Peter, grabbing him by the arm as he made his way out of the room.

Johnny had brilliantly suggested, if he'd say so himself, that they go looking for Susan and Reed to tell them about Ben returning early, but after several uneventful minutes they slowed their pace. Though Spiderman looked unworried Johnny couldn't help but be a bit anxious, and every time he heard a noise he would look back to see if 'Ben' would come running towards them. He was really starting to hate this villain.

"Thank God I found you, I feel like I can't trust anyone." Johnny spoke to Spiderman, giving him a grateful smile.

"Sure no problem, babe." Spiderman replied smoothly.

A bit preoccupied with his anxiety, Johnny absentmindedly began responding, "yea, that's good cause-" he paused, eyes widening when he realized what Peter had said. "Wait. What?"

Spiderman stopped suddenly, grabbing hold of Johnny's forearm so he'd do the same. Johnny stood there completely frozen as his eyes set unmoving from the masked face, but it wasn't like Spiderman had any idea that Johnny was freaking out since he just kept coming closer.  
Leaning forward, Spiderman tilted his head and began trailing light kisses from Johnny's ear to his jaw. Mind clouded, Johnny was barely able to process Spider-Man's arms snaking around his waist, and held no resistance when Spiderman pulled him deeper into his chest. 

No thoughts at the moment were going through Johnny's head, which some might say is a frequent notion, but rarely does it actually happen; which made decisions awfully hard for Johnny to make, especially with Spider-Man's warm breath sending his senses into overdrive.  
Johnny was too busy remembering how to breath to realize Spiderman had stopped. When he finally noticed that the only separation between the two was Spider-Man's mask, his breath hitched. "Sue and Reed probably got this all under control," Spider-Man's began, hot breath lingered on Johnny's lips."Let's go somewhere more private, I'm sure they won't miss us for a little while." He concluded, voice filled with lewd intentions, as his hands crept lower. 

That's when Johnny's body acted purely on instinct and he punched the guy unconscious.

Johnny leaned against the wall, and began counting down from ten, because that's what he heard he should do when he's freaking out. After a few extra seconds of just standing in the middle of the hallway, Johnny readjusting his pants and began dragging the unconscious body down to the kitchen where the overdue rope resided.

Upon reaching the kitchen he sees Ben eating a sandwich and reading a large book. He drops Spiderman on the floor carelessly, the thump catches Ben's attention who stops eating to look over at the pair. 

"'s he dead?" Ben asks lightly, getting a frustrated looked from Johnny.

"It's none of your business." Johnny replied crossed, making his way around to where the rope was. As he made his way back, rope in hand, Ben almost choked on his sandwich.

"Woah kid, I know it ain't my business, but what are you plannin' on doing with that rope?" He asked a bit worried for the unconscious Spiderman.

"I'm going to tie him up." Johnny simply said, glaring at the guy lying on the floor, and he was about to do it until Ben grabbed hold of his shirt, holding him back. 

"Let go idiot, he's a fake Spiderman!" Johnny yelled at Ben, frustrated beyond hope from the nosey guy and the turmoil of feelings within. 

"You could 'ave started with that." Ben replied letting go of Johnny's shirt.

"Yea well, you could have just minded your own business." Johnny snapped back, tying up the guy with a bit too much force, Ben winced.

"How'd ya know he was a fake?" Ben asked, his curiosity growing when Johnny's cheeks turned bright pink.

"How was your date?" Johnny supplied instead, busy not looking at Ben as he quadruple knotted the ends of the rope, that tied the supposed chameleon.

"Good. Now answer mine." Ben replied looking curiously at Johnny.

But Johnny couldn't answer, how could he? 'Oh yea, the chameleon thought that Spiderman and I are dating and tried to seduce me into a trap, and I almost fell for it.' Wouldn't go well under any situation.

Thankfully that's when Sue entered, looking cautiously at the other three. Until she realized that Spiderman was being aggressively tied by Johnny and knew immediately she missed something.

"You caught him?" She asked incredulous to the fact that Johnny actually did something right.

"Yes, and you could check too. Didn't guess I could solve my own problems huh?" Johnny replied ill tempered, Sue just gave him a questioning look before asking," what's up with you?" When all she received was a scornful expression, she let it go.

"How'd you do it then?" She questioned skeptical that she would get an answer. Johnny knew he was being unreasonably moody but his turmoil of emotions just increased when Sue checked 'Spider-Man's' wrist and found no two little stars. He was never really good at dealing with feelings.

"Good luck tryin' get it out of 'im." Ben said going back to his book and half finished sandwich.

"Didn't you just go on a date?" Johnny asked trying to get the subject off of that one moment.

"Yea, but 'm hungry again, problem?" Ben replied as he kept reading his book.

"Nope, no problem. We're all good here, so I'll go find Reed." Johnny said desperate for an escape. He practically ran towards Reed's lab, ignoring Sue's call for him.

Entering the lab he heard some shifting and automatically thought it to be Reed."So I one handedly caught the chameleon and it was pretty awesome if I do say so myself and... Um Reed you in here?" Johnny asked looking around the lab, genuinely surprised not to find Reed, but Peter instead. Oh no, too soon. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"You did? Really?" Peter asked groggy as he rose from under one of the counters.

"W-what are you doing in here." Johnny winced after stammering a bit at the beginning. 

"Oh you know making sure that the chameleon wouldn't come and take one of Reed's machines that can inflict a lot of danger as I've heard..." Peter said while he rubbed his eyes after removing his mask.

Why is Johnny finding this attractive. His hair is all messed from his mask, the light stubble that will never turn to a beard, that teenage boys get, looks patchy and needed of shaving, and his eyes are small slits from just waking up, but he's giving Johnny a sweet smile and Johnny's melting a bit on the inside and he really needs to reply.

"So sleeping?" And he's really proud of himself for being able to articulate.

Peter smiled once more before replying with his own question,"you said you caught the chameleon?" Johnny reluctantly nodded knowing full well of the inevitable,"how?" Peter had asked.

Johnny sighed, if he was going to tell anyone it would be Pete,"ok I'll tell you but you might want to sit down." Peter gave him a questioning look and instead of sitting he moved forward towards Johnny, making the butterflies violently flutter in his stomach.

"What's going on? One minute you're boosting all smug about it and now you look like your about to vomit those organic potato chips." Peter asked completely confused.

"Well it's complicated." The cliche tasted bitter on Johnny's mouth so he tried again, "it's complicated because it kinda involves you-ish."

Peter instantly gave Johnny his full attention which instead of encouraging him to go on, just made him all but itching to flame on and fly faster than he has ever before, instead he took a deep breath.

"Ok so you know how Sue said it would be such a great idea to split up to cover more ground or whatever, so I decided to head over to the lobby to see if the chameleon chickened out and was running away. That was when I bumped into Ben, but I didn't really know if it was Ben or the chameleon, you know? and I was afraid he would do the whole, "clobber time" act or something like that, so I freaked out a bit but was able to calm myself down and tactically stall for time until one of you guys showed up to help, and you did, except it wasn't you, but I didn't know that. That was when I excused myself and took you to search for Sue and Reed to tell them about Ben. And as we slowed down you went all like 'babe' and trying to....seduce me? Ughh I can't think of a better word, but yea, and I completely froze and panicked and then I just punched you-I mean him, whatever, and it was very traumatizing the whole experience, really." Johnny let out a shaky breath, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. 

After a few stunned moments of awkward silence Peter began,"So you're saying, you were able to distinguish that it was the chameleon because he thought we were dating. This is the same guy that can impersonate anyone flawlessly, right?"Johnny just slowly nodded his head throughout Peter's assessment, knowing full well he made a terrible mistake waiting for Peter when he was late this afternoon. He really needed to set his priorities straight. Ugh, that pun was not appreciated.

"So this is what it is? Sexual tension?" Peter then asked catching Johnny completely off guard.

"What?" Johnny deadpanned.

"I mean think about it, if this guy who impersonates other for a living thought we were dating, then maybe we should take a few points from him." Peter said.

"He's tied up on the kitchen floor." Johnny tried to reason, but he didn't know why he was.

Peter shook his head lightly, before replying,"not from his lifestyle Johnny," he also rolled his eyes as if Johnny was the crazy one, "maybe on what he picked up between us." He slowly explained and Johnny didn't understand how Peter was completely relaxed when Johnny himself felt like his whole world was transforming.

"So should we kiss?" Was Johnny's conclusion, and if he could sweat he knew he would probably be drenched at the moment.

Peter's face suddenly twisted into recognition when he too realized the meaning in his words. "Oh...um, uh..I-" his sudden inability to speak made Johnny want to pull his hair from it roots, which is saying something since he cared for his hair as if it were his own child.

"You really are the worst at this." Johnny told him.

"Like you're any better, I'm not the only one taking dating advice from a villain." Peter retorted, unsurprisingly able to speak when it meant insulting Johnny. 

"You're the one considering it!" Johnny yelled back.

"You're the one blushing and stammering!" Peter yelled as well, which caused both boys to blush a deep shade of red. 

"I didn't think you noticed." Johnny confessed looking up at the ceiling, unable to look Peter in the eye.

"As the one who complimented me on my superb eye sight you really shouldn't be surprised." Peter replied tugging at Johnny's arm to get Johnny's attention back on him. Johnny huffed angrily before he did so, a bit taken aback by the open look Peter was sporting, his dark brown eyes illuminated gorgeously in the fluorescent lighting.

"You're eyes are amazing." Johnny's mouth said without his permission.

"And you said you weren't smitten." Peter teased giving him a goofy smile, which cleared whatever was going on in Johnny's head at that moment. And he returned Peter's smile with a unamused frown,"who says smitten? You're a total grandpa, Pete." Which instead off the usual frown, Johnny learnt to expect, Peter gave him that look again that made Johnny unreliable for what he says.

"We can try this, you know." Peter said intertwining his hand with Johnny's to indicate his point, as if it weren't clear enough.

"Cause no one regrets teenage romance." Johnny couldn't help the sarcastic retort.

"Can you stop, I'm trying to be romantic." Peter replied laughing at Johnny's unpredictable remarks. 

They stood there for a couple of seconds, with Peter swinging the grasped hands slightly. 

"Well, woo me then." Johnny concluded, pulling Peter closer and trapping him in his arms. Johnny didn't think there would be a difference between the fake and real spidey, but holding the real Pete in his arms was profoundly better. And even though he was the one supposedly being wooed, he knew he got Peter when he melted into the embrace. 

Without a moments hesitance Johnny captured Peter's chapped lips between his own. After a few hesitant seconds Peter responded and began combing his hands through Johnny's hair tugging lightly when Johnny bit his lip, but before any heated teenage make out could take place, a throat clearing indicated both boys that they weren't alone.

"As sweet as this lovers reunion is, I've got work to do and need my lab back." Reed told them putting on his lab coat and snapping on his safety goggles.

"We'll just be a few minutes." Johnny told him, trying to pull Peter back for a second preferably longer kiss. Sadly he was no match for Peter's spider strength and was therefore pulled out of the lab.

"Considering this was the eleventh time we took one of his robots, I think it be best if we didn't annoy him." Peter tried to reason when noticing the frown Johnny was sporting.

"He should stop making it too easy then. With my sisters birthday as his code, it's like he's asking for it."

Peter snorted, bumping his shoulder with Johnny's, "when I get a huge secretive lab, I'll put your birthday as the passcode." Peter said, probably trying to be romantic, Johnny was touched.

"I knew you were after me only for the money." Johnny replied, returning the gesture with a bit more force.

"And your memory foam king sized bed." Peter added speeding their pace, Johnny raised a brow and smirked devilishly. Glancing back Peter scoffed, "get your head out of the gutters, I meant sleep; as in that thing I have been deprived of for three days."

It was harder than Johnny would have thought to keep his mind clean, especially when Peter was making porn worthy noises as he dived into Johnny's bed. 

"You okay in there?" Johnny asked after Peter finally fell silent. 

Peter lifted the covers as a reply, which Johnny took without a moments hesitation. It had been a crazy day, and he was actually a bit tired himself, but mostly he was just a huge sucker for cuddling.


End file.
